Just Another Year?
by FAMES-S-POTTER
Summary: James invites everybody over to his 18th birthday. But what happens when Lily decides to tell him how she feels about him. Rated R for Rape and lots of Sexual Scenes in later chapters.


Chapter I - Potter Mansion  
  
James Potter sat at his desk in is comfortable armchair, copying out five different piece of parchment. He addressed them to all his friends at school: Sirius Black, Peter Petrigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Evens, and Joanne Marly. The parchment read:  
  
Dear Fellow Students,  
  
You are all invited to my 17th birthday party. The party will be held at Potter Mansion from 10am to 9pm on August the 28th.  
  
Love,  
James Potter  
  
James apprated down to the family owlery so he could send the letters to his friends. There he found his father sending letters to the magical community. Ronald Potter was head of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic and each morning he send 50 different owls to notify the aurors of their tasks.  
  
"Could you spare an owl dad?" James asked as his father as he tied the last letter to the owl's foot.  
  
"Sure," replied Mr. Potter, "Here you go son."  
  
"Thanks dad, I'm just sending out my birthday invitations."  
  
"That's fine with me, unless, they are howlers like last year."  
  
"No, this year I am only sending Padfoot a howler, to get revenge for the exploding parchment he send me yesterday."  
  
"Now that's my boy, say, did you break that detention record I set when I was a child?"  
  
"Ronald," came a yell from Mrs. Potter, "I hope you are not setting a bad example on James again."  
  
"No, that's been done already," replied Ronald Potter.  
  
James tied the letters to five different owls and send them off begging them to bring back an answer. Meanwhile James went down to breakfast where he and his family wee served by an army of house elves. The Potter lived on a mansion in a very small village. Everybody wished they had a house like the Potters. They had 75 rooms, 2 kitchens and 9 bathrooms. They also had a very large yard with a pool and hot tub. Everybody enjoyed their visit to Potter Mansion.  
Meanwhile the five friends received their letters. Lily exploded with glee when she saw James invited her. Lily had a crush on James since the beginning of school, but she never found the right moment to tell James, she was hoping she would at his party. Meanwhile when Sirius opened his letter it exploded and it started t yell. His mother came rushing in.  
  
"You traitor, no good evil person, you are a disgrace to the Black family blood, what are you disturbing me for?"  
  
"Keep your nose out of my business."  
  
"And what if I don't Sirius, non Black"  
  
"Than leave me alone."  
  
Sirius' mother left and he quickly got out a piece of parchment and wrote.  
  
Dear Prongs,  
  
Please can I spend the summer at your place, my mom is driving me nuts. Thanks for the HOWLER mate. Anyway see you tomorrow at your birthday. I wane see Marly, she's a hot chick. Wonder if she is interested in me.  
  
Shut Up  
Sirius "non Black" or Padfoot  
  
Chapter II - Lily and James Potter?  
  
"Twinkie, dust our guests off please," Mr. Potter's voice came booming through the living room door.  
  
"Yes master, right away," came a squeaky voice from behind Mr. Potter.  
  
"James is waiting for you all in the backyard. Make yourselves at home."  
  
Lily and Joanne never been at Potter Mansion so they were impressed to see how wealthy the Potters were. On the other hand Sirius and Remus jumped on the nearest couch and grabbed a glass of pumkin juice while the girls and Peter just stood there, shocked of their rudnes. Just then James walked through the door, and to everyones surprise he was wearing a bathing suit.  
  
"Smart prank Potter," Lily stormed at him, but she was surprised when he didn't smirk, all he said was, "Funny Evans, but you might as well be wrong. Yes you heard me wrong. See I have a pool, that should explain it all."  
  
Sirius and Peter stormed with laughter while Remus stood there thinking how rude James was. Eventually Lily got the courage to tell James she really like him so after everyone left. 


End file.
